Akatsuki Day's
by SASUDOBE
Summary: Akatsuki kedatangan orochimaru, mantan member Akatsuki. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Akatsuki?


AKATSUKI DAY'S 1

Pada suatu hari di markas Akatsuki nan mewah and megah (Itachi: itu sama saja maknanya author…..) *cerewet kau Itachi* "Sudah bilang saja kalau mau nyindir," kata si Pein… *nyambung ja* udah ah mendingan author terusin…

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada busy sama kerjaan mereka masing-masing…. *lah emank mereka punya kerjaan* Pein yang busy baca majalah bokep dan langsung babak belur di hajar ma Konan…. Payah punya pacar koq mesum kaya gini huh…. Oh my DJ 'batin Konan'

Kisame yang lagi busy ngomong sama sodaranya *ikan mas,, ikan koi,, ikan nila,, ampe ikan teri segala…. Sebenernya mo melihara ikan hiu~sodara sedarah~ tapi ga di ijinin sama semua anggota akatsuki*

Deidara yang lagi berdandan ria dengan lipstik,, bedak,, rambut pake direbonding segala,, di tambah pake pakaian ketat yang bikin Itachi mimisan…*mangekyo*

Itachi mmmmmmmm.. kalian tau kan kalo Itachi lagi ngintip Dei dengan keadaan bersimbah darah maksudnya mimisan*wah-wah keturunan Uchiha rendah banget seleranya* Maaf buat penggemar Itachi….

Konan… lagi ngehajar Pein….. Kakuzu sang bndahara Akatsuki yang mata duitan and peliiiiitnya segudang ~kyaaaa aku mau dijahit ma Kakuzu~ lagi pacaran ma money…. "Uang uang aku suka uang….. Oh Yeaaaaah" *kaya tuan Krab ~nyasar ke Spongebob~*

Tobi yang sibuk nyuci piring, nyapu, ngepel, ngelap meja+kursi, ngelap tembok, ngelap genteng sambil bersenandung "Tobi anak baik… Tobi anak baik lalalala shananana" *sejak kapan Tobi jadi babu...? Orochimaru: meneketehe…..* =_='' sejak kapan pula si ular errr maksudnya si Orochi ini datang…

Sasori: Oh bonekaku yang maha agung... betapa cantiknya dirimu… Betapa aku mencintaimu… Dengan sepenuh hatiku… Betapa aku menyayangimu… and bla bla bla bla *author tidak hapal lagunya Vagetoz…. Author payah* Biasa si maniak boneka itu lagi main boneka…. Cih kaya anak kecil saja….

Sementara Zetsu putih dan hitam lagi sibuk ngomong…

Zetsu hitam: "Woy bro siang ini mau makan apa?"

Zetsu putih: "Makan bunga bangkai yang lebih gede….. biar kita makin kenyang."

Zetsu hitam: "Mana ada bunga kaya gitu di Jepang ini!"

Zetsu: "Bener juga..." *jangan dengerin orang gila ngomong*

Yah kaya gitulah keadaan di dalam markas Akasuki…. *kata penutup Author ~habis pidato~*

"Huweeeeeee author kejam,jahat, tidak berperikanan, tidak berperikirian T.T… Awas kau author sialan… ku korbanin ke DJ…!"

Glek..! author kaget setengah hidup… kyaaaaaa gomen, maaf, sorry, nyuwun ngapunten ustadz eh maksudnya Hidan… *all: gaje + gila + author koq penakut sama objeknya sendiri*…Hehehehe aku hampir lupa… Makanya jangan nyungsep ke tempat sepi! Terusin lagi ceritanya…..

Hidan yang lagi sibuk mojok entah mojok di mana author tidak tahu dengan mulut komat kamit….. di depannya ada kembang 7 rupa, kemenyan, bawang merah, bawang putih, dupa… pokoknya perlengkapan buat ritual gitu dech…..

"Pantesan di dalam maupun di ruangan Akatsuki bahkan toilet bau kemenyan and macem-macem…" kata Orochimaru…. *semua anggota Akatsuki minus Tobi, Zetsu, dan Itachi langsung kompak hajar, nyantet, demoin si Orochi… Pein sambil ngluarin Death glarenya maksudnya rinnegan… Konan dengan origaminya… Kakuzu dengan jarum and benang jahitnya… Hidan dengan boneka jeraminya ~mo nyantet ~… Sasori dengan boneka jeleknya ~PLAK! Di tampar ma sasori~… Kisame dengan pedang samehadanya… Dei dengan bom mlotofnya… KELUAAAR! Bag Buk Bag Buk… Duarrrr.. "Ngapain loe ke sini hah! KELUARRRRRR !" kompak kaya regu koor…

"Kyaaaaaaaa…. oh NO… oh YES… oh NO tidaaaaaaak," teriak si Orochi lebay*tidak usah pake ekspresi kaya gitu dech…* Kenapa sich kalian… aku ke sini karena aku kangen sama Itachi My Haney Bany Sweety… semua pada sweatdrop + pingsan di tempat… "Alhamdulillah gue selamat.. khe khe khe," ucap orochimaru sambil sujud syukur.

Dengar gituan Itachi yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah~gara2 ngintip Dei~ langsung bangun… "Orochi," Itachi manggil dari arah belakang dengan suara parau… "Oh My Honey!" teriak Orochi. Mereka langsung berpelukan… "Tidaaaaaaak," Kisame langsung pingsan lagi… *=_=" sejak kapan loe sadar*

"Maaf my Haney aku harus tinggalin kamu,"ucap si Orochi… "Kenapa," kata itachi T.T… "Sorry I can't to tell u My haney," jawab Orochi sok Inggris sambil ngusap-usap kepala Itachi… BOFT tiba2 aja si Orochi menghilang meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi sesenggukan nangis… "Cup cup cup senpai," hibur Tobi. ~tiba-tiba aja nongol kaya jin ~

*Keterangan: Tobi ketiduran di atap karna kecapean abiz ngelap genteng… Zetsu bersaudara lagi pergi cari makanan entah ke mana…*

Hari berikutnya…

Ciiit.. ciiit.. ciiit suara burung bernyanyi dengan sumbangnya. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini para member Akatsuki lagi pada ribut sama Kakuzu… Biasa masalah uang… Begini kejadiannya

Sudah lama member Akatsuki nggak pergi berlibur. Makanya mereka mau mutusin kalo hari ini hari khusus buat refreshing. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka musyawarah tentang tempat yang buat liburan nanti. Tapi masalahnya ngak ada dana alias ongkos buat pergi berlibur dan akhirnya mereka minta sama Kakuzu sambil memohon-mohon ckckckck. Tahu sendirikan kalau Kakuzu itu pelitnya segudang. Mereka udah bertekuk lutut, memohon bahkan sampe nangis bareng *memalukan* tapi tetap saja si Kakuzu ga goyah imannya… jiaaah

Semua member Akatsuki minus Kakuzu pada dongkol bahkan yang Tobi anak baik pun ikutan dongkol+marah. Mereka lalu berdiri terus mojok ke sudut ruangan untuk ngebicarain taktik selanjutnya. Perasaan Kakuzu udah ga enak banget *badan panas, berkeringat, kedinginan.. itu sih demam* Tiba-tiba, HAJAR KAKUZU…! Teriak Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Tobi dengan kompaknya sampe melebihi anggota koor… LEDAKKAN KAKUZU UN…! Deidara dah nyiapin bom mlotofnya… AKU MAKAN KAU KAKUZU…! Zetsu udah siap siaga *kanibal gaje*… LUMAYAN BISA KUJADIIN KOLEKSI BONEKAKU… khu khu khu si Sasori tersenyum dengan aura kengerian *dasar maniak boneka*

Kakuzu si pelit langsung meringis ketakutan pake acara ngompol segala… Ampun… hiks hiks hiks *nangis guling-guling sambil meluk guling* OK dech gue kasih kalian dana… Nih 10 ribu ryo aja… *lah mata uang Jepang kan YEN bukan RYO… egp* Lama-lama gue bangkrut mana buronan udah pada mati semua lagi 'pikir Kakuzu'

Semua member Akatsuki pada seneng…. HOREEEEE! *dah telat teriakannya* Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pergi dan sayangnya Kakuzu ga ikut karena dia lagi ada urusan. Mereka rupanya pesen tiket+tempat yang nyaman yang disebut ruang VVVVIP *waduh nggak kebayang tempatnya kaya gimana* Jangan heran mereka pergi naik pesawat Boing *terserah author mo nyebut nama pesawatnya* ANCOL I'm coming…. Teriak Tobi pake toa mesjid yang efeknya seluruh member Akatsuki pada bangun dari mati surinya *maksudnya tidur* "Brisik! Bgt Un," bentak Deidara… "Tobi, jangan teriak-teriak. Simpan tenaga loe buat besok," kata Hidan sok nasehatin… Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju. Busyet jadi mereka mau ke Ancol tapi bukannya ntu da di Indonesia,, wah mank bisa bhs. Indonesia mereka kan dari Jepang selain itu Akatsuki kaya juga ya? Baka author! Loe author bukan sech loe kan yang ngrencanain kenapa bisa ga tau..! cih… ejek Usui… Woy author cuma akting doank,, dasar BAKA! Lagian loe sapo tiba-tiba nongol ga ijin dulu ma author… Pikir ja sendiri huh…. *GAJE nya ga ketulungan*

PENUMPANG SAYA HARAP MEMAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN… PESAWAT SEBENTAR LAGI MENDARAT…. Peringatan dari Ranmaru yag bekerja sebagai pramugari errr pramugara *pusing soalnya author ga tau Ranmaru tuh laki ato prempuan* GUBRAK! Seluruh member Akatsuki minus Tobi terbangun truz jatuh terun payung… *Kaget ya kasian… tiba-tiba Usui nongol lagi* huaaaaaa tolong kaki gue ilang…T.T Sasori panik. Semua member Akatsuki pada bingung+ikutan panik nyariin kakinya Sasori ampe kaca jendela pesawat di pecahin *apa hubungannya ma jendela*. Semua benda di ruangan itu pada jungkir balik semua tiba-tiba, "Senpai kalian panda ngapain sech," tanya Tobi. Nah itu dia! Triak Itachi. Serbu! Denger aba-aba Pein,, langsung aja Hidan, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara menyerbu Tobi. "Kyaaaa… ada apa Senpai, Tobi kan anak baik," tanya Tobi sambil lari dari amukan mereka. 1 jam sudah mereka berkejar-kejaran *gimana bisa orang 3 menit lagi pesawat mo take off bodo amat*. "Udah berhenti un… hah hah hah," wah –wah Dei ngos-ngosan kaya kuda and kayanya butuh napas buatan. Ga Cuma Dei doank yang cape,, Pein Konan Zetsu Hidan Itachi and Kisame juga pada lumpuh sementara…. Hahahaha kacian…. Duh duh… wkwkwk *langsung author kena death glarenya Pein* ^^v damai Pein…..

Senpai kenapa pada ngejar-ngejar aku… kalian suka ma aku… ^^, tanya Tobi pasang muka innocent. *kayanya Tobi ga cape… ya iyalah orang Tobi larinya pake jet kaki…* HOEKKK! Semua pada tewas bergelimpangan… Sementara Sasori nangis guling-guling sambil meluk kursi+meja… OH kakiku…. Di mana dikau… T.T huweeeeeeeee….. ckckckck suara tangisan Sasori merdu juga ampe kaca jendela pesawat pada pecah + benda di sekitarnya pada terbang

Semua member Akatsuki di pesewat itu lansung bangun dari teparnya mendengar tangisan Sasori. "Lho koq kaki Sasori senpai ada di aq?," tanya Tobi.

TBC….

Ni fict gaje amat… =.=z

Heheheh maklum orbar *orang baru*

Langsung aja REVIEW or FLAME


End file.
